Glock
Glock was one of the last remaining members of the Jalis tribe. History Glock participated in the defence of the Jalis lands alongside his brother, Gers, and the Jalis army, when the Shadow Lord invaded their lands. Glock was knocked out during the battle while the rest were either killed or taken to the Shadowlads. ''The Shifting Sands'' Glock participated in the Rithmere Games, becoming popular with the crowd for his ferocity in battle. He advanced to the preliminary rounds and faced against Joanna. He almost strangled her to death before Orwen stopped him, an act which caused him to be disqualified. Later, he taunted Jasmine before the semi-finals when she refused her Queen Bee Cyder, and drank her glass. However, it had been drugged by Doom—along with Neridah's—so that he could fake defeat and use Glock to expose the games' ties to the Shadow Lord. Glock was kidnapped alongside Neridah, but freed by Doom and Dain. Both agreed to join the Resistance. ''Dread Mountain'' When Jasmine drempt of Doom through the water of the Dreaming Spring, she saw Glock in the Resistance stronghold. Maze of the Beast Glock confronted the companions when they bring Dain to the Resistance's Western Stronghold. He goated Jasmine for a bit before Doom arrived. ''Return to Del'' Because he was giving the Resistance so much trouble, Glock was relocated to Withick Mire. He was chosen to represent the Jalis tribe, since he is the only pureblood Jalis left in Deltora. Upon their arrival in the Mire, he gives the companions Gripper Paste to heal the injuries they sustained from Grippers, though grumbles that it would be a waste on Barda, who was near dead. He is the first to recover from Ichabod's attack, and describes the monster for Doom to identify. He went to Del to rescue Dain, and was captured alongside everyone else. Before they could be executed, however, Lief wore the restored Belt of Deltora for the first time, banishing the Shadow Lord. ''Cavern of the Fear'' After Lief's corination, Glock spent his time in the Palace. He obtained a Fighting Spider, whome he named Flash, and gambled against Jinks' spider several times. He wanted Lief to lead an army to the Shadowlands to rescue his people, offering to command it himself and growing frustrated by Lief's refusal. He stopped Jasmine on her way to the Os-Mine Hills so that he could accompany her to the Shadowlands. Both were captured by the Plume tribe and were to be sacrificed to the Fear. Later, Lief and Barda were captured, having followed after them. The four convinced the Plumes to allow them the chance of killing the Fear, with Glock boasting he could kill it with one arm behind his back. When the Fear sent its tentacles forth to retrieve it's offering, Glock struck it with his sword. The weapon shattered on the tentacle, which then injured Glock's sword arm with its razor sharp hooks before tossing him aside. Lief, Barda, and Jasmine continued to fight, but were slowly overwhelmed. Before they could be killed, Glock managed to make it to the Fear's head and slit its throat with his broken sword as it crashed down ontop of him. Glock spoke to Jasmine one last time, telling her she had the heart of a Jalis and to take his family talisman as her own. She complied with his wishes, and he died asking them to free his people. He was buried alongside the Pipers of the Plume Trible. Abilities * Glock seemed to be a capable Jalis Warrior, he was extremely strong breaking a Batton with his bare hands. He had all the sword-fighting prowess of a Jalis Knight, but was also capable of unarmed fighting, as proved in the Rithmere Games, which he probably learnt as part of his training. * Glock was also known to have a large amount of stamina, a typical attribute of the Jalis, and he was able to survive a lethal assault from Grey Guards, who took away all his kin. He was also endurable enough to survive the raging tentacles of the Fear, and to stand up and continue fighting despite his injuries, eventually taking the seemingly unbeatable Fear's life. As he died he told Jasmine that she had the heart of a Jalis, and gives his family talisman to her, a bag that could be hung around your neck, filled with lucky things, including a piece of the Pirran pipe, taken from the 'goblin' who had tried to seek help in Deltora for the Pirrans. Jasmine later gives the talisman, minus the pipe piece, to his brother Gers. Personality While at first glance he seemed to be an ignorant, angry, dense and ferocious at most times, he is surprisingly quite smart and showed quick wit in battle, he was able to deduce the Fear's weakness in meer moments, as well as train his spider to defeat another of its kind. He also held a large grudge against Jasmine from his defeat, even calling her "Weakling" much to her chargin. However he did recognize her fighting spirit, and eventually became quite kind to her, commenting that she had the Heart of a Jalis. (This indacates that Jasmine might have some Jalis Background.) He gave her his talisman, having no relative to pass it on to. Glock was also very sad about being the last Jalis in Deltora, even shedding a tear. Legacy Glock's greatest feat - Killing the Fear - has earned him great respect amongst the Plume Tribe. They even buried him in sacred ground of their Pipers. His family heirloom was also one of their lost treasures, they took it back and than gave the Mouthpiece to the trio. All in All Glock played a great part in Deltora Shadowlands, and his friends seem to hold him in high regard. Later it was revealed that he had a brother: Gers, who held him in high regard, and trusted Jasmine with Glock`s talisman. Glock was the reason Gers, convinced Claw and Brianne to assist Lief, Barda, and Jasmine in rescuing the Deltorans from the Shadowlands. Trivia * In Return to Del, Glock said he was the last of the Jalis, but in the next book he was demanding to lead an army to save his people from the Shadowlands. Glock was probably informed about the Jalis in the Shadowlands by someone else, or meant that he was the last of the Jalis in Deltora. References Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Jalis (tribe) Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:The Resistance